Pillow (Giriboy song)
Pillow (Korean: 베개) is a song by Soyou of SISTAR & Giriboy featuring Kihyun before his debut as a Monsta X member. The song was released in 2015 on an unknown date. Lyrics Giriboy Soyou Kihyun Romanization= seureureu jami onda sarangeun ireokedo swipge dagawaseo nareul anayo "hoksi pari jeorimyeon malhaejwo" nan gwaenchaha neo bulpyeonhamyeon malhaejwo urin yeohaeng gateun geo pillyo eobsi i jeongdoro chungbunhane nega wonhaneun geo naega da haejul teni malhae allameul kkeonon chaero jame deureo summakhil jeongdoro ibureul deopeo bamen chuwo gakkeum naega iburi doeeo maeilmaeil neoreul ango itgo sipeo waenyamyeon neoga apeun geon geu eotteon geotboda sirheo geudae pumeseo gidae jamkkan swilgeyo oneul cham manhi bappa godanhaesseoyo geudae isseumyeon nan yagi dwae nae jeonbu gateun sarangiraseo seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun palbegae sarangeun ireokedo swipge dagawaseo nareul anayo Soyou/Kihyun seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun kiseue du nuneul gamgo isseodo geudaeman I think I fell in love with u eojjeomyeon haengbogiran geoseun uril dugo saenggin daneo gamanhi bogo isseodo nan useumi najanha deo isang mwoga pillyohae geunyang sonman jabado urin jigu anin ujukkaji galsuga itjanha geudae pumeseo gidae jamkkan swilgeyo oneul cham manhi bappa godanhaesseoyo geudae isseumyeon nan yagi dwae nae jeonbu gateun sarangiraseo seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun palbegae sarangeun ireokedo swipge dagawaseo nareul anayo Soyou/Kihyun seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun kiseue du nuneul gamgo isseodo geudaeman I think I fell in love with u jamdeureoinneun geu moseupkkajido neomu sarangseureowoseo hoksi geudaega kkaelkka bwa josimseureopge dagaga Soyou/Kihyun saranghanda soksagimyeo ibeul matchwoyo seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun palbegae sarangeun ireokedo swipge dagawaseo nareul anayo Soyou/Kihyun seureureuk jami onda geudaega haejun kiseue du nuneul gamgo isseodo geudaeman I think I fell in love with u |-| Korean= 스르륵 잠이 온다 사랑은 이렇게도 쉽게 다가와서 나를 안아요 “혹시 팔이 저리면 말해줘” 난 괜찮아 너 불편하면 말해줘 우린 여행 같은 거 필요 없이 이 정도로 충분하네 네가 원하는 거 내가 다 해줄 테니 말해 알람을 꺼논 채로 잠에 들어 숨막힐 정도로 이불을 덮어 밤엔 추워 가끔 내가 이불이 되어 매일매일 너를 안고 있고 싶어 왜냐면 너가 아픈 건 그 어떤 것보다 싫어 그대 품에서 기대 잠깐 쉴게요 오늘 참 많이 바빠 고단했어요 그대 있으면 난 약이 돼 내 전부 같은 사랑이라서 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 팔베개 사랑은 이렇게도 쉽게 다가와서 나를 안아요 Soyou/Kihyun 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 키스에 두 눈을 감고 있어도 그대만 I think I fell in love with u 어쩌면 행복이란 것은 우릴 두고 생긴 단어 가만히 보고 있어도 난 웃음이 나잖아 더 이상 뭐가 필요해 그냥 손만 잡아도 우린 지구 아닌 우주까지 갈수가 있잖아 네가 너무 바쁜 내게 쓰다듬어 줄 때 네가 너무 아픈 나를 끌어안아 줄 때 꾀병을 부리고 싶어 나을 수가 없지 내 팔에 누워있는 너 이보다 나을 수는 없지 그대 품에서 기대 잠깐 쉴게요 오늘 참 많이 바빠 고단했어요 그대 있으면 난 약이 돼 내 전부 같은 사랑이라서 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 팔베개 사랑은 이렇게도 쉽게 다가와서 나를 안아요 Soyou/Kihyun 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 키스에 두 눈을 감고 있어도 그대만 I think I fell in love with u 잠들어있는 그 모습까지도 너무 사랑스러워서 혹시 그대가 깰까 봐 조심스럽게 다가가 Soyou/Kihyun 사랑한다 속삭이며 입을 맞춰요 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 팔베개 사랑은 이렇게도 쉽게 다가와서 나를 안아요 Soyou/Kihyun 스르륵 잠이 온다 그대가 해준 키스에 두 눈을 감고 있어도 그대만 I think I fell in love with u |-| English= I’m slowly falling asleep Love easily comes to me and hugs me “If your arm falls asleep, tell me” I’m alright, if you’re uncomfortable, tell me We don’t need to go on trips, this is enough I’ll do anything you want so just tell me We fall asleep without an alarm Pulling the blankets up till we suffocate because it’s cold at night Sometimes, I wanna be your blanket and hug you every day Because I hate seeing you get sick more than anything else I’ll lean on you and rest for a moment I was so busy today, it was hard If you’re here, it’s like medicine Because you’re my love, my everything I’m slowly falling asleep on your arm pillow Love easily comes to me and hugs me Soyou/Kihyun I’m slowly falling asleep at your kiss I close my eyes but I only think of you I think I fell in love with you Maybe happiness is a word that was created from us I smile even when I’m just looking at you What else do we need? Just by holding hands We can leave the earth and travel to space When you caress me when I’m too busy When you hug me when I’m too sick I want to keep pretending to be sick, I can’t get better You’re laying in my arms, it can’t get better than this I’ll lean on you and rest for a moment I was so busy today, it was hard If you’re here, it’s like medicine Because you’re my love, my everything I’m slowly falling asleep on your arm pillow Love easily comes to me and hugs me I’m slowly falling asleep at your kiss I close my eyes but I only think of you I think I fell in love with you You look lovable even when you’re sleeping In case you wake up, I’ll carefully go to you Soyou/Kihyun Whisper that I love you and kiss you I’m slowly falling asleep on your arm pillow Love easily comes to me and hugs me Soyou/Kihyun I’m slowly falling asleep at your kiss I close my eyes but I only think of you I think I fell in love with you Category:Songs Category:Kihyun